


soft X bros

by mafia_V



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Drabble, Sleepy Cuddles, i believe this counts as a drabble, they're family your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafia_V/pseuds/mafia_V
Summary: Xizara wakes up in the middle of the night. the only thing that helps him fall asleep on nights like these is the presence of his brother.
Relationships: Xisuma & Evil Xisuma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	soft X bros

**Author's Note:**

> title is literally just what I have it named in my gdocs lol
> 
> I completely forget who I snatched the name Xizara from but when I dig it up I'll put their name here ! it's a good name for Ex I super dig it
> 
> EDIT: I got the name from c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent ! thank you for my life, c0n !

Xizara blinks awake slowly, disoriented by the darkness in the room, the sheets tangled around his legs. The lantern on his desk flickers lowly, casting long shadows off the furniture. Xizara sits up, kicking the blankets from his legs and scanning the room blearily. It's.... not daytime, he sluggishly realizes, and frowns. Xizara twists over to reach for his communicator, where it sits on the bedside table. He clicks on the screen, wincing at the brightness that he forgot to turn down.

_ 2:47 am. _

Xizara drops onto his back and groans loudly. Waking up at such an odd time always throws him off for several days, afterward. He hates it. He's helpless to stop it, doesn't know what causes it. There's only one thing that's ever helped.

Xizara grumbles to himself as he rolls out of bed, tugging socks on and gathering up his weighted blanket to lay across his shoulders like a cape. He takes his communicator, and the lantern from the desk, closing his door behind him, and treks down a long corridor to  _ another _ door. This one has bee and turtle stickers stuck to the wood, all over.

Xizara carefully turns the doorknob and eases open the door. Immediately he's greeted by his brother's soft snores. Xisuma's face is obscured by the position he lays in, but Xizara knows that he's  _ very _ asleep. He fidgets by the door for a moment before stepping inside and closing it softly behind him. Xisuma said he could come in here while he was asleep. He doesn't have to feel guilty.

He sets the lantern on Xisuma's bookshelf and shuffles over to the bedside. Xisuma is sprawled out on his back, taking up most of the space. Xizara sits gingerly on the edge of the bed and gently nudges at Xisuma's arm until he moves it in his sleep. He sighs and slides under the covers, immediately comforted by his brother's warmth. He lays down, adjusting his weighted blanket over top of himself.

He's just starting to doze when Xisuma rolls over with a snort, throwing his arm over Xizara's waist and nuzzling against the side of his face. Xizara grimaces sleepily, grumbling, but quiets when Xisuma speaks.

"Zara ? Wha're you doing 'ere...." Xisuma's voice is slurred with sleep. "You 'ad a nightmare ?"

"No," Xizara replies. "Just woke up for no reason."

"Ah."

"....Can I stay, Suma ?" Xizara asks, his voice small.

Xisuma sighs and pats Xizara's hip. "Mhm. Of course you c'n stay, Zara."

"Thank you," Xizara murmurs. His eyelids feel heavy. He lets them drift shut.

"L'veyou," Xisuma says, his words jumbling together as he slips back into sleep.

Xizara hums. "Love you too."

It doesn't take him long to follow Xisuma to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently wrote this almost a whole year ago and just. never posted it. so...... lol here you go, hope you enjoyed !


End file.
